Full circle
by foreverfaithfulMaxi
Summary: A mystery alcholic diva looking for a friend, an arrogant striaghtedge superstar. Their paths cross, can they make this work? Can he save her and become her straightedge saviour? Could they ever be more than friends? What about his girlfriend? Find out.
1. Guardian angel

_**Full circle;**_

_Chapter one- Guardian angel._

* * *

_He smiled down at me. I lay in his arms. He was different to how I knew him. The "him" I knew was an evil man. He enjoyed hurting and embarrassing people both physically and mentally, but mainly more mentally. He thought he was better than anyone else, better than the rest of society. He thought he was a saviour, a king, a messiah. He tried to change people that didn't want to be changed, he tried to tell them they were wrong and he was right. All because he was straightedge. Straightedge, it was as if being straightedge gave him a free pass to point out other people's flaws and weakness. A free pass for him to bully and antagonize everyone else into thinking the same things he thought. He didn't seem to understand that everyone was different and everyone was allowed their own thoughts, feelings, opinions. I thought he would never understand me. Never. I'm not really the type of person he associates himself with. You see I'm different to him, I'm not normal. I'm an alcoholic, or at least I was. Until _he_ saved me, until he changed me. I never thought I of all people would ever be in this position. I even questioned myself why I was even bothering to be around this horrible evil person, and then I remembered I was a horrible evil person. I had been disowned by my family, by my friends and by everyone I had ever trusted. I was faced with an ultimatum, stop drinking or lose them and what did I do? I lost them. I lost everything I had ever known, everyone I had ever loved. Until he came along._

_"You're different than I expected," I whispered as he pulled me even closer to him._  
_He sighed as if recognising his reputation was holding him back._  
_"You're different than __I__ expected. Sometimes people don't live up to their reputation. I know what you think of me. I know that you think the same as everyone else, I would be stupid to think you were any different."_  
_He instantly pushed me aside and I was taken aback a little. I didn't understand what I had done or said wrong. I had only said he was different._  
_"Since when was being different a bad thing?" I asked._  
_"Being different is considered a weakness amongst most people. Listen, I'm sorry if I disappoint you," he rolled his eyes and got himself up from the lying position on the floor we had previously been in. _  
_"Don't go," I said, speaking up a little so he would hear me as he started to walk away. I didn't want him to leave. In fact it was the last thing I wanted. _  
_He turned to look at me, still wearing a glum expression._  
_"Why not?" _  
_I shrugged my shoulders, trying to hold back what I truly wanted to say. _  
_"If I tell you the truth will you stay?" I offered a compromise._  
_He thought about it for a moment._  
"_Depends what the truth is," he looked at me and I guess he saw the expression in my face because he slumped back down onto the grass._  
_"I'm staying so I better get the truth, no more lies. Promise?" he continued._  
_I nodded, poking out my pinkie finger._  
_"Pinky swear?" _  
_He laughed but when I motioned my head, indicating I was serious, he sighed and stuck out his pinkie clasping his around mine and replying, "Pinkie swear."_  
_I giggled in return and then shrugged him off when he put his arm around me. I didn't want anyone touching me._  
_"The truth is, being with you makes it easy."_  
_"Makes what easy?" he replied not completely knowing what I was talking about. I looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes._  
_"It makes it easy to not think about drinking. I don't know, there is just something about you that makes me not feel the need to find myself in the bottom of a bottle," I stopped, I couldn't believe I was telling this idiotic stuck up superstar that he made me feel just fine sober. He was nothing more than a stranger and this was nothing more than boredom. So why did I feel the urge to staying sitting here in the freezing cold spilling my heart out to him?_  
_"I..." he didn't know what to say, or maybe he was just trying to chose his words carefully._  
_"Punk, it's ok. If you have something to say, just say it. It won't be something I haven't heard before."_  
_He picked a piece of grass and focused his eyes on it, obviously avoiding eye contact._  
_"I just don't understand. I don't know why anyone would want to do __that__ to themselves," he looked at my arm, where my permanent scar stood on display._  
_"I didn't want to do this to myself, punk. Do you really think I would__ want __to do that to myself?" I also looked at the scar, rolling my sleeve up a little to take a better look. The scar was deep, very deep. It completely covered the under part of my arm, stretching right from the wrist up to my shoulder. I was drunk one night and crashed my car, I don't remember much about the accident to be honest, and the only thing I remember was waking up in hospital with no one beside the bed. No friends no worried family members wondering if I would pull through. That was the first time in my life I felt truly alone, truly disowned. The immense pain of nobody being there for you and knowing it was all because of you, all because of your stupidity, all because of your selfish actions. It broke my heart to remember that night, but I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't stop myself from revisiting that night, the night I had woken up with eleven broken bones and glass so deep into the skin of my arm, they had had to cut a big chunk of my skin off just to get it out. I couldn't stop myself from remembering how the one person I thought would never leave my side, was nowhere to be found. How he had followed in my family's footsteps and disowned me at the time I had needed him most. The doctors had told me I had nearly died and when I asked if anyone had called or visited while I was unconscious, they had shaken their heads, almost embarrassed, and had broken the shattering news that when they had called my mother she had said it was my fault and she hoped I had died. They told me how she said she wished I was dead and then I would be one less hassle to her. I remembered the police officers coming to see me the next day. Telling me it was my fault the accident had happened. I remembered them arresting me and taking me into custody telling me my actions were stupid and irresponsible. I had no one. Absolutely no one and when they had asked if I wanted to call someone to tell them I had been arrested and contact a lawyer, there was no one I could call. No one wanted to help me and as far as I knew, nobody cared if I rotted in jail for eternity; nobody even cared if I had died. Nobody._  
_I burst into tears as the memories came crashing back and I found myself forced into reality. He was still there, still patiently waiting. Silent for once. He wrapped his arms around me and embraced me as I sobbed into his chest. He sat and listened for an hour or so while I told him everything that had happened. _  
_"And that's when I called you. You were the only person I could think of that would help me. It was a long shot and I knew you would judge me, hate me even. I knew you definitely think badly of me, but helping people, saving people is what you do right? I don't want to be like this anymore," I cried after finishing my story._  
_"I can help you, I can change you. But only if you want to be helped," he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "You do want help don't you?"_  
_And that was the million dollar question. Did I really want help? This was me now, this was all I was. A useless alcoholic, a complete nobody. I had no one and nothing to live for and that was exactly what I told Punk._  
_"No, that's not true. That will never be true anymore," he replied, I couldn't tell but I thought he was close to tears._  
_"Why not?" I asked. Mascara running wildly down my face._  
_"Because you have me now. You will always have me now."_

* * *

  
_One shot or new fanfic__?_

_A/N- I decided to continue writing for a while to see how it turns out. Maybe one more chapter and if I decide it's better then I'll continue it and write it into more chapters to form a real fan fiction. Maybe in the end it will be a really good story and we will find out whose point of view it's written in. I don't even know myself to be perfectly honest._


	2. Thinking out loud

___**Chapter two- Thinking out loud.**_

* * *

_My smile brightened as I stared into his eyes. For once, in a very long time, I didn't feel completely alone. I didn't feel like a total outcast. I felt like a part of something, a friendship. Friend, that was a word I had long forgotten and remembering the betrayal of my so called friends a while back, remembering how they didn't care if I was alive or dead, it resurfaced doubts. I pushed him away and looked down at the grass in front of me. I too picked a few strands and twiddled it around in my hand, forming a bunch, a friendship. But then the anger overcame me and I tore it apart, one by one I rejected the strands of grass dropping them to the ground or ripping them up into tiny speckles of green. I felt his eyes on me, watching me rip up the grass. I knew he was probably thinking I was a complete psycho I was starting to think I was. He broke the silence._

_"Hey that grass never did anything to you," I turned to face him and saw he was smiling. A real genuine smile, something I hadn't seen him do for a while. Nearly the whole duration of his smackdown career, he hadn't smiled. Smirked, yes but a smile, no. It was nice to see and it cheered me up for all of a nanosecond then I remembered the rejection and the feelings I had. The last thing I wanted to do was get close to someone, trust someone again and have them destroy it, have them destroy me. I couldn't face another rejection, another slow goodbye. When it came to friends and family, or just anyone who cared or even just showed a slight interest, I just ended up hurting them or pushing them away, resulting in both us getting hurt. I didn't even mean to do it most of the time and that was the hardest thing to deal with. Most of the time it wasn't me, it was the drink._

_I shrugged once again, feeling like I had done a lot of shrugging recently, as Punk pushed me a little. _

_"Hello? Are you still there?" I really couldn't tell if he was saying it in a joking or serious manner. When it came to judging people and their character, I was hopeless._

_"Unfortunately," I sighed. He frowned at me._

_"Thanks, that makes me feel great about myself." He replied and he regained his position of ground watching._

_This was the most awkward conversation of my life. He was basically a stranger, a jerk stranger at that, and yet I felt comfortable. I felt myself, able to talk openly about myself and my past, about my issues. He didn't seem to mind. I wondered when he was going to start his straightedge preaching and his "I'm better than you" lecture. I knew it must be coming, or was it? Maybe CM Punk wasn't such an annoying, egotistical moron after all. Maybe he was an alright, misunderstood sort of guy. _

_Oh my god. I can't believe this, I thought to myself. How dare I, of all people, judge someone without really knowing them? The one thing I hate most about people is the way they judge me and my problem or addiction. And then I remembered that CM Punk was no ordinary person, he was the one who had been constantly degrading the WWE universe and superstars and divas (me included, though not directly) and calling us all pathetic for countless weeks on end. Week after week he would hold a straightedge intervention, demising the crowd and viewers. Telling them how sad they all were just because some people chose to have a drink with friends after work, or smoke a cigarette, or take one too many prescription medication pills. Well, I am not perfect; in fact I am far from it. But I don't want...no, I don't need someone telling me when I can and cannot have a drink. The anger was back, the anger that wouldn't stop until I drank. I could feel it swelling up inside like a bruised bone, I could feel it boiling to the surface. I tried hard to fight it._

_"Please..." I said to myself, not realising I was thinking out loud. "Please don't, don't push him away so soon. Not now, not yet."_

_"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. I snapped out of my comatose like state, and my thoughts, and anger included, faded away as I looked at Punk's somewhat friendly face. _

_"Sorry, miles away. Can I ask you a question?" _

_He looked suspicious and hesitated for a moment._

_"Is it something I'll want to answer?" the suspiciousness showed in his voice._

_"How should I know?" I said more abruptly than I meant, in fact in quite a rude and snappy tone._

_He backed down and shrugged, which I took as a yes._

_"Did you mean what you said? Do I really 'have' you now?" I sounded quieter than I had wanted to sound, which was easily mistaken for doubtfulness._

_He raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat confused. _

_"Of course. Like I said, if you want help, I'll help you."_

_"But what if I just want a friend? What if I just want someone to be there for me?" I was embarrassed to ask this. I knew Punk was all about converting lost causes to join his straightedge society, but I didn't really want to be a straightedge society member. I just wanted to me, and I was starting to believe that this alcoholic bitch I had become was the real me, or at least the new me. _

_He frowned again, this time looking a bit annoyed._

_"It's all or nothing. Anyway it's getting late, don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked tentatively looking around. I didn't even know where we were. It was some sort of hill in some sort of field. I could just about see some traffic and the glow of the nearby city in the not too far away horizon. It was dark by now, pitch black in fact and I could barely make out what was in front of me. I could only just see Punk in the glow of the street, or should I say, park lamp. The field was right next to a playground of sorts and a little park, with a path and car park and garden of flowerbeds. In the light it would have looked wonderful, a true place I would have loved if I was my old self. On top of the hill we were sitting on, was a tree. A wonderful big oak, the branches hung over our heads, making it harder to see one another. The park lamp was about ten feet away and only a little blitz of light made it our way. The full moon shone in the distance and the stars twinkled, I spent a minute contemplating what Punk had said, whilst take in the surroundings. I wasn't even sure what state we were in. I knew that I would never come back here and it was a shame, in fact it was disheartening, I would have liked to know where this place was. It was like a movie scene. _

_The cold night air blew on us, making me shiver a little. I pulled my lighter out and stood up, minding my head on some low branches of the tree. I plucked a few sticks and leaves off the tree and scraped a bit of bark off the trunk and then retook my sitting position, the grass wet with what I could only imagine was night time dew preparing itself for the morning. I placed the leaves, sticks and bark on the ground in front of me and went about assembling it in an orderly fashion. I made it into a little woven pile, plaiting the sticks and stuffing the bark and leaves in between. Punk just stared at me, in either amazement or confusion; I wasn't sure which one maybe it was even both. I pulled out my lighter from my pocket again, expecting to hear a gasp from the straightedge superstar, who no doubt had something bad to say about me owning a cigarette lighter. I picked up the last remaining stick, the only stick I hadn't already used to make the bonfire like model and lit it with the orange flame of my lighter. I waited until the stick was satisfactorily on fire and then dropped it into the mixture of tree in front of us. Warming my hands as I went. At least now we had some heat and could see each other a bit better._

_"Nope, no place to be. Nowhere to go and no one to be with." I replied, pulling a cigarette packet from my pocket. It was half squashed and I was down to my last three cigarettes. I didn't bother offering one to Punk, in fact I had expected him to snatch the packet from my grasp and cripple the cigarettes making them un-smoke able. Instead he just sighed as I once again lit the lighter, balancing the cigarette in my mouth and placing the lighter's flame at the end of it, watching the cigarette catch fire. I too sighed as I took a draw and felt the smoke in my mouth, taking it back before exhaling._

_"Didn't know you smoked, or knew how to make a fire," he said, half disappointed and half amazed._

_"I don't usually, but it's been tough the last few months. I need a release, a way to get rid of stress. I try to hide it at work, you don't mind do you because you know you're..." I stopped as he interrupted._

_"A normal person who chooses not to drink, smoke or take drugs?" he shrugged. "Yeah, you see I don't actually have a problem with friends smoking or drinking or even accidently overdosing on prescription drugs, as long as it's in moderation. I know you don't smoke that much so I don't really mind, now you're drinking, well that's another story altogether right?" _

_I knew what he was getting at but I didn't want to own up to the fact that I had a problem. I was stuck in a weird place, somewhere between denial and facing the facts. It was weird, the things that went on in my head. I always thought I would end up being an alcoholic, a failure, a walking disaster, but I didn't think it would ever be this bad. I thought that one day I would be free and able to be my old self, women's champion even, a hall of famer maybe one day, FAR away. Those were thoughts I had as a kid. _

_Whether I knew I was an alcoholic or not, I didn't like the way he was implying I was. I didn't like the way he was making me angry. I couldn't even control the anger and that was the saddest thing, not being able to control the anger._

_"I don't have a problem," I snapped._

_"Never said you did," he put his hands up in defence._

_"It was implied," I sulked as I stubbed out the tiniest remain of my cigarette on the grass._

_"Isn't this a cute little scenery?" he asked, obviously changing the subject. I shrugged in reply._

_"Yep, I guess so." I wasn't really in the mood for talking anymore, especially not about scenery._

_"You know if this were a movie..." he began._

_"But it's not. And you're not the sweet guy and I'm not the good but troubled girl. This isn't a movie, this is a real, twisted life and you're not the good guy. Haven't you been looking in the mirror the last couple of weeks...no months!?" I was really snappy and I didn't like it. But he didn't lose his cool; instead he rolled his eyes and continued._

_"If this were a movie, I would be the mean, misunderstood but very handsome guy who always ends up being good in the end and you'd be the loner but beautiful girl next door and we would end up meeting strangely, in a cute little park in the middle of the night sitting on a hill perfectly positioned under the chestnut..."_

_"Oak," I interrupted again._

_"Oak tree and talking in the candle...well firelight." He carried on completely unfazed by my correction. "And then at the end of our deep and meaningful conversation, I would say some quote that wasn't really in any way related but made perfect sense anyway and you would laugh or smile and the moon would shine on us and the stars would twinkle. We would look into each other's eyes and feel a real connection and then we would have our first kiss, then drive back home and go our separate ways for a while until we couldn't stand being apart any longer and then we would both try finding the other and not succeeding until the final scene, where we miraculously find each other and end up in each other's arms. Then we would end the movie with the final kiss leaving it open for a sequel, yet still having a perfect ending." _

_I couldn't actually believe this was the same guy who had once been considered the nastiest guy in the WWE. It was shocking, I didn't realise he actually had a heart._

_"Oh how cliché," I rolled my eyes. "Perfect endings are overrated anyway." _

_I placed my elbow on my knee and put my head in my hand, watching the embers of the mini fire burn weakly._

_"Glad you liked it," he smiled._

_I shivered again; it was so cold I couldn't stand it anymore. It was freezing and Punk had noticed my lack of warmth._

_"Want my jacket?" he offered removing it from his shoulders._

_"Aww what a gentleman. No I'm fine," I lied, trying to sound mildly convincing._

_"Ok," Punk said, though he didn't sound or look convinced. He placed the jacket by my side anyway and offered me a look as if to say one of us should have the jacket and it wasn't going to be him. Reading his mind, I picked it up and placed it loosely over my shoulders, automatically feeling warmer._

_"Oh, well since you offered so nicely." I said and he smiled. For some strange reason, I couldn't help but laugh. _

_He smiled in return, this time a wider and warmer smile._

_"No, don't wear it like that. Put it on properly," he insisted and sighing I obliged. Putting my arms through and wrapping it round my considerably smaller body. It was like wearing one of my dad's old shirts when I was a kid and I felt warm and safe, protected._

_"Never leave me," I said seriously, shocking both myself and Punk._

_A subtle, yet sincere nod was all I needed in return._

* * *

_A/N- Well I liked writing that and it took me about 2 hours to write the first version. I think I might actually start developing this into a fic. The next chapter will be kind of where this one left off yet not exactly. It will most likely be them going home and/or explaining how and why they both ended up sitting there under the tree to begin with. I have a good feeling about this story and can't wait to show it to my dad and sister, my biggest critics and best reviewers. Hopefully they will like it because all I want is to make them both proud. They deserve it after everything they have done for me and helping me feel better. __ I love them very much._


	3. Fireflies

_Chapter 3-Fireflies._

* * *

_We didn't even know what the time was, but to be honest we didn't care. It was cold and dark and I thought it was about to start raining at any moment._

_"It's getting late shall we drive back?" I asked, though I made it quite obvious it wasn't a question but more of an order, as I stood up and stomped out the fire I had made earlier._

_"Well if you want to but I would rather stay here," he replied not moving at all. I sighed and rolled my eyes._

_"Of course, typical." I said._

_He responded by laughing._

_"Oh you are a funny one. I don't think I'll be able to crack you." _

_"Damn right!" I replied as I shivered as I sat back down again. "Why do you want to stay here?"_

_"Because it distracts me from real life," he sighed and wrapped his arm around me then continued. "Never mind eh? I much prefer being here with you instead of being with..."_

_"Oh that's right. I forgot you had a girlfriend," the disappointment showed in my voice even though I wasn't that disappointed._

_"Jealous?" he joked, obviously picking up I wasn't happy about the fact that he had a girlfriend._

_"No," I shoved him a little, which was hard because he still had his arm wrapped tightly around me in a sort of laying snuggle position. "I just don't know why you waste your time with such a stuck up bitch." I continued and looked up, meeting his eyes. "You deserve better than that."_

_He was silent for a couple of seconds while we just looked at each other. The only sound you could here in those few seconds was the whistle of the midnight wind._

_He snapped out of the trance like state and broke the ice by changing the subject._

_"What's the time?" he broke away from me and rummaged through his jeans pocket. His hand resurfaced holding a phone. I sniggered as I caught a glimpse of it, it looked prehistoric. Big and chunky, it didn't have a camera and the screen was in black and white writing. He looked at me in a, for what I could only assume was, shocked way._

_"Do you have a better model?" he smirked. "Come on show me yours if mine is so bad. Let's see the completion."_

_I shrugged._

_"That's going to be a bit hard to do,"_

_He raised an eyebrow and I continued._

_"I don't have a phone anymore, chucked it in a lake."_

_His expression said it all, he was frozen mouth wide open. Then he erupted into laughter, contagious laughter_

* * *

_"I'm being serious. Why would I have one? It's not like I have anyone to call."_

_"If this is just an excuse so you don't have to give me your number," Punk said. I felt a sudden surge of happiness._

_"Would you have wanted my number if I did have a phone?" I asked more serious now. It had been a long time since anyone had asked for my number, a very long time._

_"Of course, you're a disciple now," he flicked my arm lightly. "Which lake did you dispose of your phone?"_

_"Somewhere in Chicago. I don't know it was a while back and I was..." I looked at the ground. I didn't have to say much more, we both knew what I was going to say anyway. It seemed everything always came back to that, no matter what it always came back to alcohol._

_"Well," he took my hand but I kept my eyes fixed firmly on the grass in front of me. "Next time we're in Chicago, which is my hometown by the way, I'll take you to every lake until you remember which lake you threw your phone into and I'll strip down to my undies and dive in and search for it. Then when I find it I'll give you my number and we can talk 24/7." He smiled._

_"Won't it be ruined from water damage or whatever? That's such a stupid idea," I laughed but really I was ecstatic that he would even consider doing that for me. His smile faded, which made me feel bad for bursting his bubble._

_"Good point, how about I just buy you a new one?"_

_I couldn't tell if he was being serious so I asked him._

_"Of course I'm serious. What if there was an emergency? You would need to call for help, can't have you in danger now can we?" his smile reappeared as my face lit up._

_"So what model phone did you have before?" he asked._

_"iPhone, the newest one," I lied. The truth was it had been some really crappy little thing but I was going to milk this for all it was worth._

_"Oooh pricey. Wow you're really complicated. I can't imagine you owning and iPhone. But if it's and iPhone that you want, an iPhone you shall get."_

_I pushed him over by hugging him too vigorously. He was being so kind and caring to me._

_"Thank you so much Punk."_

_We picked ourselves up off the ground and walked over to the parked car._

* * *

_I didn't want to go to sleep. I didn't want to be alone again, when I was asleep I didn't dream. I had nightmares, horrible twisted nightmares. A world much like the world I was living in, a life much like the life I was living. People often thought they knew me, knew everything I was but they didn't. They never knew, there was only one person who knew me and that was myself._  
_"Thanks for driving me back to the hotel, in case you haven't noticed not many people like me around here," I thanked Punk as he walked me to my hotel room. I could barely remember how I had ended up at the oak tree on the hill and I had no clue how he could have possibly found me there. I didn't even know why he had bothered looking for me. I didn't even know him, well not personally. _  
_"It's ok," he smiled. He slipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved a phone. "Here I want you to have this."_  
_He picked up my hand, placed the phone on my palm and wrapped my fingers around it closing my hand._  
_"It's not exactly what you would call state of the art but I thought you needed one so we could keep in contact just until_ _I get you that new one I promised." he continued still smiling._  
_Tears pricked my eyes, I couldn't believe he was being so nice to me. It was so sweet of him to give me his phone._  
_"I have another phone, it's on its last legs but it will do for the meanwhile."_  
_"Thank you so much," I hugged him. "For everything."_

_It was a bit awkward. Neither of us really knew what to do next. He leant against the doorframe, his head also leant to one side. His dark brown eyes staring into my own. I had no idea what to do or say but lucky for me he did._

_"I better go," he retained a standing position and half smiled. "See you tomorrow at smackdown."_

_I smiled back at him though my heart wasn't in it and he could obviously tell. The truth was I was dreading the TV tapings the next day. Whenever I was at the arenas my "peers" and "workmates" were not to welcoming. Ever since I had come to smackdown. It hadn't been my choice and I didn't want to leave my own brand. I was dominant, I had some people and some friends I could talk to, here I had no one. Here I had nothing. _

_"See you tomorrow." _

_He smiled and edged away from the door slightly. He didn't walk away and I wasn't really sure if I should have shut the door or not. I timidly started to close the door, keeping my focus on him just in case he did or said something. It was so awkward and I had no idea what to do. Did he want me to invite him in or something? _

_Eventually I closed the whole door and sighing I turned around and threw my bag down onto the bed. The room was small and empty, a typical sight to me. I was so used to living out of suitcases and had spent the night in so many hotel rooms they all seemed to merge into one. The walls were white and the carpet was red yet it was so stained it looked a weird murky burgundy mix of red. The heating was off and the lights flickered._

_ Wow, I thought to myself, Vince has really pushed the boat out here. The room was barely even big enough for me to walk in, the bed took up seven eighths of the space and didn't look very appealing. I wished I had stayed at the tree or in the car with Punk. God I didn't even know his real name. Typical, I meet someone nice and don't even ask them what their name is. I really was hopeless. The sheets were dirty and crumpled and the mattress had two springs poking out of the top. I didn't even want to look in the bathroom. I instead carefully took my shoes off and made my way over to the bed sitting down on the only undamaged part of it. I sighed again and couldn't help but think how much better things would be if I had a drink...or two. I had to stop myself as the cravings resurfaced. Now I didn't want a drink, I needed one. I hit my head against the wall, not very hard but it still hurt, just to stop the thoughts. To my surprise the thoughts vanished but only because I was distracted by a knock at the door. Who could that be? I was sure Punk was long gone by now but I got my hopes up. I pulled myself up from the bed and walked over to the door. Opening it slowly so I could peek through the crack._

_"Ah, just as I expected." I smiled at the long haired straightedge superstar._

_"Just came to say goodnight, I forgot." He said, he was much taller than me so I had to crane my neck by looking up at him._

_"Oh...ok. Well goodnight," I replied a little disappointed that was all he had came back for._

_"And to give you this," he continued and he leant down, pulled me in and kissed me. A perfect kiss with my perfect man. _

_As he pulled apart he smiled. I wondered if I should now invite him in but judging by the state of the room I thought he would have rather passed. _

_"Well if that's how you say goodnight, maybe I should start seeing you every night." I joked and he smiled, then turned and this time did walk away._

_As I watched him walk away I thought how strange he was. He didn't seem to be a man of many words yet on Smackdown he would never shut up. Maybe it was something to do with the cameras or maybe it was to do with his follower and girlfriend. She never spoke much either. I winced as I thought about her, she was so desperate. I mean what girl shaves their head to prove that they will be straightedge. As I closed the door I made a promise to myself, I was going to stop drinking and start getting rid of Serena._

* * *

_A/N- I hope you liked Chapter 3. There were a few clues as to who the diva writing the story is in this chapter and her identity will be revealed in chapter 5. Chapter 4 coming really soon._

Please review, it means the world to me. x


End file.
